moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Independence Day: Resurgence
Independence Day: Resurgence is a 2016 American science fiction sequel to the 1996 film Independence Day. Directed by Roland Emmerich, written by Emmerich, Dean Devlin, and Carter Blanchard, and produced by Emmerich, Devlin, and Harald Kloser, starring Jeff Goldblum, Bill Pullman, Judd Hirsch, Vivica A. Fox, and Brent Spiner, reprising their original roles. in addition, newcomers Liam Hemsworth, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Jessie Usher, Maika Monroe, Joey King, Sela Ward, and William Fichtner also joined the cast. Filming began on April 20, 2015, and was theatrical release in North America on June 24, 2016. Plot Twenty years after a devastating alien invasion, the United Nations has set up the Earth Space Defense (ESD), a global defense and research program to reverse-engineer alien technology and serve as Earth's early warning system against extraterrestrial threats. The main defense force utilizes equipment salvaged from the remains of the alien forces and operates military bases built on the Moon, Mars, and Rhea. The Area 51 base in Nevada has become the ESD Headquarters. The world is preparing to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of their survival after the invasion. In the provincial African state Republique Nationale d'Umbutu, ESD Director David Levinson meets with Dr. Catherine Marceaux and warlord Dikembe Umbutu, who leads him to an intact alien destroyer. Aboard the ship, they discover that the alien occupants sent a distress call to their home planet before being defeated. Furthermore, Umbutu, former U.S. President Thomas Whitmore, and Dr. Brackish Okun (who awakens at Area 51 after a twenty-year coma)—all of them once telepathically linked with the aliens ever since their personal encounters with them—have of late been receiving strange visions of an unidentifiable spherical object. An unidentified spherical ship, with a technology different from that of the aliens who attacked 20 years earlier, emerges from a wormhole near the ESD's Moon defense headquarters. Levinson believes that it belongs to another extraterrestrial race that might be benevolent and urges the world's Security Council not to attack, but they vote to shoot it down regardless. Against ESD's orders, pilots Jake Morrison and Charlie Miller pick up Levinson, Marceaux, Umbutu, and Levinson's accountant Floyd Rosenberg on a space tug, and they head for the wreckage, where they recover a container. An alien mothership 3,000 miles (4,800 km) in diameter suddenly emerges and destroys Earth's planetary defenses before approaching the planet. The space tug is caught in the mothership's gravitational pull, which lifts objects from across Asia. The debris falls all over Europe, where the tug manages to escape before heading on to Area 51. The mothership lands over the north of the Atlantic Ocean, destroying cities on the Eastern Seaboard, and begins drilling a hole through the bottom of the ocean floor to harvest the Earth's core for fuel, which will destroy Earth's magnetic field in the process. Whitmore interrogates one of the aliens held in captivity from the war, who have recently awoken from a 20 year catatonic state. The ESD learns that the aliens exist in eusociality and that one of their colossal Queens is commanding the invasion. Levinson hypothesizes that, if they kill the supervising Queen, her forces will cease drilling and retreat. An ESD aerial fleet, led by Captain Dylan Dubrow-Hiller, stages a counterattack on the Queen's chamber, but they are caught in a trap within the mothership, which nearly wipes out the entire unit. In Area 51, Okun opens the container and releases a giant white sphere of virtual intelligence; indeed benevolent and more highly advanced than the attacking aliens, it reveals that its mission is to evacuate survivors from worlds targeted by the aliens, whom it calls "Harvesters", and that it has gathered a viable resistance force against the Harvesters. Despite being the last of its kind, the sphere implores the humans to destroy it in order to prevent the Harvesters from discovering the location of the world where it has hidden the survivors. In the mothership, Dylan, Jake, and other survivors manage to escape by hijacking enemy attack craft, and pursue the Queen's personal ship, which is heading to Area 51 with its convoy. Knowing the Queen has become aware of the sphere's presence; the ESD forces hide it in an isolation chamber and use a decoy to lure the Queen's ship to a trap filled with fusion weapons. Against his daughter Patricia's wishes, Whitmore volunteers to pilot the space tug on the suicide mission, leading the warship to the trap and detonating the bombs, thus sacrificing himself and destroying the ship. However, the Queen survives by using an energy shield on her biomechanical suit. Several fighters fire at the Queen, but the shield protects her. However, Patricia manages to fire through a gap in the shield when the Queen prepares to fire her own gun, thereby disabling the Queen's shield, allowing Dylan's arriving party to kill the Queen before she can take the sphere. With the Queen dead, the mothership stops drilling and retreats to space. Okun reveals that the sphere has asked humanity to lead its resistance and has offered the humans new technology in preparation for a counterattack to assault the Harvesters' home world and take the fight to the aliens. Cast *Jeff Goldblum as David Levinson *Bill Pullman as Thomas J. Whitmore *Liam Hemsworth as Jake Morrison *Jessie Usher as Dylan Dubrow-Hiller *Maika Monroe as Patricia Whitmore *Sela Ward as US President Lanford *Charlotte Gainsbourg as Catherine Marceaux *Judd Hirsch as Julius Levinson *Vivica A. Fox as Jasmine Dubrow-Hiller *Brent Spiner as Brackish Okun *William Fichtner as General Joshua Adams *Joey King as Sam *DeObia Oparei as Dikembe Umbutu *Gbenga Akinnagbe as Agent Travis *Patrick St. Esprit as Secretary of Defense Tanner *Chin Han as Jiang Lao, the leader of the Chinese Space SquadronPatrick Frater (June 2, 2015) - "Chin Han Joins ‘Independence Day 2′ EXCLUSIVE" - variety.com - Retrieved June 23, 2015 *Travis Tope as Charlie Ritter *Angelababy as Rain LaoRoland Emmerich (June 3, 2015) - "Just signed one of China's brightest young stars to the cast of #IndependenceDay2! Welcome Angelababy!" - Twitter. Retrieved June 23, 2015 Videos File:Independence Day Resurgence LIVE 20th Century FOX File:Independence Day Resurgence Official Title Reveal HD 20th Century FOX File:Independence Day Resurgence Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX File:Independence Day Resurgence Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX Images Resurgence_Title_001.jpg|Title reveal Resurgence_Human-Alien-hybridtech-fighter_001.jpg|Hybrid-Tech Fighter Resurgence_Moon_Tug_003.jpg|"Moon Tug" Resurgence_Moon_Tug_002.jpg|"Moon Tug" Resurgence_Moon_Tug_001.jpg|Writer/Director/Producer Roland Emmerich w/ the "Moon Tug" Resurgence_Concept_art_001.jpg|Concept art 9524218 new-independence-day-resurgence-posters td9f2f59c.jpg Independence-day-resurgence-poster-paris.jpg Independence-day-resurgence-poster-new-york.jpg Independence-day-resurgence-poster-london.jpg Resurgence Poster.jpg References Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Science Fiction films Category:Sci-Fi Category:American films Category:Blockbusters Category:English-language films Category:2010s films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Science Fiction Category:American science fiction films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:2016 films